


Algo peligroso y verdadero

by Minany



Series: Esto no es vida [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Topping from the Bottom, Underfell Sans (Undertale), cross-universe bullshit shenanigans, kustard - Freeform, offscreen fellcest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minany/pseuds/Minany
Summary: Si Sans fuera exactamente como Red, se llevarían mejor. Si Sans fuera exactamente como Red, Red probablemente no querría cogerlo tan fuerte como una puerta de malla en un huracán. Siempre ha sido un gran admirador de la teoría del caos.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Esto no es vida [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Algo peligroso y verdadero

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [something dangerous and true](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673126) by [nilchance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/pseuds/nilchance). 



> Mis notas van a aparecer dentro de [...].  
> Esto es una traducción, entonces háganme saber si hay algun error.

Red POV

Sans tiene problemas.

De acuerdo, eso fue difícil pasar por alto desde el momento en que Sans dejó que Edge le pusiera un arma en la cara sin perder esa sonrisa plástica. Pero Sans tiene problemas de control y eso fue una sorpresa.

Si Red lo dejara, Sans trataría de controlar toda la escena cada vez que cojieran. Sería bueno al respecto. Se aseguraría de que Red la pasara bien. Eso es cosa de Sans, asegurarse de que el otro tipo lo pase bien. Su otra cosa es asegurarse de que no pase nada para borrar la fría sonrisa de mierda de su cara.

Es el turno de Sans para dirigir. Él podría tener cualquier cosa. Podía follar la boca de Red y venirse por su garganta. Podía ponerlo sobre sus manos y rodillas, empujar la cara de Red contra los cojines del sofá y tomar lo que quisiera. Demonios, podía cogerse a Red con tentáculos hasta que se convirtiera en un charco destrozado y exhausto, aunque Red comienza a preguntarse si Sans sabe que puede hacerlo. Nunca antes se había acostado con un monstruo esqueleto antes de Red y no parece darse cuenta de que el único límite en la mágica de su ingle es su creatividad, depravación, o ambas cosas.

El cielo es el límite. Pero lo que hace Sans es ponerse de rodillas entre las piernas de Red en el sofá, su boca en la vagina de Red. No hay nada sumiso al respecto. Se come a Red como si planeara hacerlo durante horas, sin prisas y deliberado. Su boca es dulce y lánguida, sus manos sujetan las caderas de Red contra el sofá para mantenerlo en su lugar. Es un movimiento con el que Sans nunca dejaría que Red se saliera con la suya, no sin mucho tratar de hablar para salir de él.

Está bien. Red se recuperará la próxima vez.

O esta vez, si Red juega bien sus cartas.

Es bueno. Es casi demasiado bueno, como si Red fuera algo dulce que necesita ser cuidado oralmente antes de que pueda tomar el miembro de Sans. Ya se vino una vez y siente que es azúcar derritiéndose en la lengua de Sans. En serio, maldito Sans por ser tan bueno en esto.

La lengua plana de Sans rodea el clítoris de Red, deslizándose en toda su humedad. Red se estremece, su espalda arqueada, tratando de aplastarse contra la cara de Sans. No puede llegar a ningún lado con Sans agarrándolo. Resulta que Sans es sorprendentemente fuerte. Red gime, -Hey, vamos.-

Sans se retira para preguntar, su voz suena ronca como si hubiera estado chupando pene -¿Algún problema?-

Red aprovecha el hecho de que su pierna está sobre el hombro de Sans para golpear a Sans en el costado de la cabeza con la rodilla. Es gentil; Sans sería realmente fácil de romper, y no de la manera sexy y divertida. Sans le da una mirada plana, como si su cara no estuviera manchada de humedad y Red es el ridículo aquí. Red dice: -Quiero tu verga.-

Los ojos de Sans se prenden como un cerillo encendido, porque es un maldito amante de hablar sucio y piensa que Red no lo sabe. Pero él juega con calma, girando la cabeza para morder el interior del fémur de Red con sus pequeños dientes planos. -¿Eso cuenta como un problema ahora?-

-Lo es cuando no me lo das,- dice Red. -¿Quieres que te lo pida bien? Puedo hacer eso.-

Los dedos de Sans se flexionan en las caderas de Red. Él sonríe torcidamente. -Lo dudo.-

-Por favor,- dice Red. Nunca ha sido demasiado bueno para rogar. Sans inhala bruscamente y Red aprovecha su ventaja. -Ahora cógeme.-

Sans se quita la pierna de Red de su hombro. Ligeramente, dice: -Oye, ¿quién soy yo para decirte que no?-

-Eso es muy caballeroso de tu parte,- dice Red. Se recuesta en el sofá, moviéndose para dejar espacio para Sans entre sus piernas. -Ven y házmelo.-

Limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, Sans se sube al sofá. Su frente está arqueada como si pudiera competir con Edge cuando se trata de expresiones escépticas. -¿Posición misionera? ¿En serio?-

-¿Qué puedo decir? El trapecio está roto y la cabra se fue de la ciudad.- dice Red.

-Seguramente niño,- dice Sans. Su miembro brilla de un azul tenue como las paredes de Waterfall, y se ve igual de dura. Agradable y gruesa en la base. Red nunca apreció la estética de su propio miembro hasta que lo vio en Sans. - Debemos preguntar en una CABRA-da por otra. Esa cabra era beeeeee’lla.- [chistes de cabra malos]

Red ríe, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Sans. -Genial.-

Sans le lanza una sonrisa rápida y genuina. -Gracias.- Luego alinea su miembro para deslizarse dentro de Red, los nudillos golpean la vagina palpitante de Red. Sans es deliberado. Considerado. Determinado en tener un buen momento.

-Hazlo despacio.- dice Red.

Sans se detiene en seco, lo suficientemente preocupado como para ver realmente a Red en la cara durante el sexo por una vez. -¿Pasa algo?-

Red le sonríe. -¿Qué, tienes prisa de repente?-

-Nunca he tenido prisa en mi vida. Tú fuiste quien quiso apresurar las cosas.- dice Sans. Ahora sospecha, Red puede verlo en su rostro. Sans no es estúpido. Bueno, está bien, a veces Sans es completamente estúpido, pero él es estúpido sobre lo que quiere y no sobre las motivaciones de las personas.

(La mayoría de las personas. No es que Edge esté siendo sutil, pero Sans se volvería loco si se diera cuenta de que Edge está tratando de meterlo en el saco).

Encogiéndose de hombros, Red dobla ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza. Mira cuánto no está interfiriendo en esto. -Oye, estoy de humor para un poco de sexo lento y gentil en la postura del misionero. Intento ver cómo vive la otra mitad. Debes ser bueno para eso, eres aburrido.-

-Y tú eres un imbécil.-

-Tú sabías eso antes de que te pusiera un maldito dedo,- dice Red. -No actúes sorprendido ahora.-

-La próxima vez te meteré un calcetín en la boca.-

-Grandes palabras del señor 'Yo soy tan Vanilla que eyaculo tranquilidad'-, Sans resopla. Red dice: -Vamos. ¿No quieres mostrarme un buen momento? ¿No es por eso que nos turnamos como personas agradables y civilizadas?-

Sans pone los ojos en blanco. Luego agarra la cadera de Red y empuja un poco dentro de él, como si estuviera probando el ángulo para ver si funciona. Lo hace. Red está lo suficientemente mojado como para hacerlo tan malditamente fácil, y Sans sigue estando duro por toda su interminable palabrería.

Sans entierra su rostro en el hombro de Red y sisea entre dientes como si le doliera, un ruido que se pierde entre el gemido de Red. Edge le ha quemado toda la vergüenza, no aceptará nada menos que Red totalmente arruinado y rogando por ello. No puede apagarlo para Sans, y no lo haría si pudiera.

Y, oh, Sans se mete en él con una lentitud que raya en pasivo-agresivo, como que Red puede adelantarse y ahogarse con lo lento que es esto. No duele. Está acostumbrado a una cierta cantidad de quemaduras, le gusta de esa manera, y es extraño no tener más que este tramo dulce y resbaladizo conectándolos. Edge nunca lo cogería así.

(Nunca dejaría que Edge lo cogiera así).

Agarra los hombros de Sans para tener algo a lo que agarrarse, odiando las estúpidas camisetas más de lo que nunca ha odiado una prenda de vestir. Red quiere ver qué piensa Sans que está escondiendo. Sans se hizo el problema de Red. No puede esconderse.

Para cuando Sans está adentro, ambos son un desastre. Red quiere arremeter contra él hasta que ambos estén pegajosos y satisfechos, ¿pero esto? ¿Escuchar la temblorosa respiración de Sans mientras se pelea a sí mismo porque Red se lo pidió? Vale la pena. Sólo desea poder ver la cara de Sans.

-Dame un segundo-, dice Red. Sans lo hace, presionado dentro de él todo tenso y tembloroso.

-T...- Sans titubea, pasa saliva y lo intenta de nuevo. Casi se las arregla para no verse afectado. Casi. -¿Tienes que gemir como estrella porno?-

-Sí,- dice Red, arrastrando la voz. Agarra la parte posterior del cuello de Sans con una mano, hundiendo sus dedos en la tensión de cable que vive allí. Este tipo necesita relajarse antes de que se haga daño. -Me tienes todo destrozado.-

Sans deja escapar un tembloroso aliento. Luego se redirige, mordiendo la clavícula de Red. No lo hace para nada fuerte como lo haría Edge, ni siquiera dejará una marca, pero es una buena sacudida para el sistema. Red se aprieta sobre él con fuerza y la respiración de Sans se contrae. Entonces Red envuelve una pierna alrededor de él, meciéndose un poco en el miembro de Sans. Dice: -Como que ya me está gustando este estilo misionero de vainilla lento. Muévete.-

-Insistente.- dice Sans, divertido e indulgente, y le da lo que le pidió.

¿Es así cómo se siente Edge cada vez que Red cae de rodillas por él, esta presumida satisfacción que llega hasta los huesos? Porque Red definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a esto. No está acostumbrado a obtener exactamente lo que pide.

Red levanta sus caderas para que Sans pueda tener un mejor ángulo. Cuando le da a la perfección, Red suspira: -Sí, eso es todo.-

-Me alegra oírlo,- dice Sans. Red puede escuchar la sonrisa presumida en su voz. Él piensa que él es el que está a cargo porque Sans es el que tiene su miembro en él. Eso es adorable.

Red se extiende entre sus cuerpos para poner sus dedos en su clítoris. Se puede venir sólo de ser cogido, pero se necesita más tosquedad de lo que cree que Sans le dará esta noche. Lo que ya está bien, mejora. Debió de haber apretado a Sans nuevamente, porque Sans hace un ruido sofocado contra su hombro. Red clava sus dedos en el hombro de Sans y respira: -Mierda. Sigue cogiéndome justo así.-

Mientras lo acaricia con la nariz, Sans dice: -A nadie le gusta un conductor de asiento trasero.- [Que lo estén dirigiendo]

Red se ríe y se convierte en un gemido a mitad de camino. -Sí, puedo sentir lo mucho que no te gusto.-

-Es una erección de odio,- dice Sans. Su acto despreocupado no funciona del todo con la forma en que suena tenso e inestable, su respiración caliente contra el hombro de Red. Sin embargo, no pierde el ritmo. Es impresionante.

Seis años sin coger. Sans responde a Red tocándolo como si estuviera muerto de hambre, desesperado y dulce, y ha estado todo ese tiempo de rodillas reprimiéndose. Todo este juego lento debe estar volviéndolo loco, pero él está manteniendo la calma. Estaba siendo malgastado con los idiotas que solía coger, toda esa necesidad, habilidad y deseo de ser útil. Es malditamente trágico.

-Gracioso.- dice Red. -Para ser un tipo que me odia, estás siendo realmente dulce conmigo en este momento.-

Si Red no tuviera sus manos sobre él, no sentiría el escalofrío recorriendo la espalda de Sans. Sans dice: -¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo?-

-No tienes que escucharme.- dice Red.

-Lo hago si nunca te callas.-

-Entonces toma lo que quieras,- dice Red. Su cuerpo se está acelerando rápidamente, y alivia su clítoris por un minuto para contenerlo. Todavía no ha terminado con Sans. No está ni siquiera cerca. -Oh, pero eso significaría admitir que quieres cosas, ¿no?-

-No puedo creer que te coja.- murmura Sans.

Red ríe, bajando más su cuerpo hacia donde Sans lo está cojiendo. -¿No puedes?-

El roce fugaz de los dedos de Red en la base de su miembro arrastra un gemido de Sans, como si ese ligero toque fuera demasiado para él como para quedarse callado. Las caderas de Sans se sacuden hacia adelante por un segundo y Red gime desde el fondo de su alma.

-Maldita sea,- dice Sans, arrastrándose de nuevo a la línea. Su camisa se pega a su columna vertebral con sudor, y su espalda probablemente lo matará mañana. Él está temblando. -Está bien.-

-Ahí tienes.- Red pone sus dedos resbaladizos de nuevo sobre su clítoris. Unas pocas caricias y está casi tan excitado como antes de detenerse. No puede alargar esto tanto como quisiera. No es bueno para negarse a sí mismo. -Estás siendo tan bueno para mí.-

Sólo está siendo un imbécil, mostrándoselo un poco a Sans en la cara. No espera que Sans se congele, un ruido se desliza entre sus dientes apretados.

Oh, mierda. ¿Es Navidad? Debe ser Navidad.

-Oye.- Red agarra la parte posterior del cuello de Sans en caso de que a Sans se le ocurra tener una crisis nerviosa. ¿Está todo bien?-

No quiere preguntar. Quiere aprovechar esta nueva y brillante vulnerabilidad hasta que se rompa, porque eso es lo que siempre hace. Pero Sans es asustadizo y Red ya lo está presionando más de lo que pretendía.

Silencio. Un largo, largo silencio, lo suficiente como para que Red piense que tal vez lo rompió. Entonces Sans dice en voz casi demasiado baja para escuchar. -Sí.-

Sans es un imbécil crítico, hipócrita y mentiroso en una mala racha. Es una versión de Red, por lo que Red siempre lo odiará un poco. Pero en este momento, Red siente un par de sentimientos suaves y blandos hacia él que negará hasta el día en que muera. Son las endorfinas, claramente, y el viaje de poder de ser el que lo arruina. Nada importante.

-Gracias,- dice Red. -Eso es realmente bueno.-

-Cállate ya,- dice Sans, pero no hay un mordisco real. Él comienza a moverse en Red de nuevo.

-Te tengo, cariño.- Red no está seguro si él mismo es tranquilizador o simplemente se jacta. Su mano libre sigue frotando su clítoris, el placer se acumula caliente y pesado en la base de su columna vertebral. Él podría ir más rápido, más duro, masturbarse duro y rápido, pero no lo hace. Es tan diferente a la forma en que suele coger que se siente poco reacio para volver a ser pervertido. -Sigue adelante. Sólo un poco más. Estoy t’n cerca. ¿Tú?-

Los dedos de Sans están cavando en su cadera como si estuviera tratando de dejar surcos en el hueso, un descuido que dice más que palabras. Red puede sentir a Sans luchando por el control con cada movimiento lento y sucio de sus caderas. Sans dice, con un nudo en la voz: -Lo siento, ¿qué? Me quedé dormido aquí arriba.-

Maldición, es divertido.

-Esternón,- dice Red. Es difícil ser elocuente con la forma en que está empezando a jadear por aire. Al carajo, Sans sabe lo que quiero decir. Sans quita su mano de la cadera de Red para agarrar su esternón entre el pulgar y el índice, frotando la no-cicatriz que le corta las costillas. Él conoce el ángulo exacto como nadie más lo haría, ni siquiera Edge. Red gruñe, sinceramente. -Carajo, eso es perfecto. No te detengas.-

Sans no se detiene. Entierra los dedos, casi sin dolor, volviendo a poner el sistema nervioso de Red en territorio familiar. Empuja a Red de "cerca" a "venirse" demasiado rápido, y apenas logra pronunciar las palabras: -Vamos, duro, dame …-

Sans enloquece. Agarra la cadera de Red, choca contra él y lo coge hasta el orgasmo. Es rápido y desesperado, y es lo más duro que Sans ha estado con él. Él amortigua la mayoría de sus ruidos contra Red, aunque lo que Red logra escuchar es tan caliente que se grabará en su memoria.

Parece que Red no puede callarse, como si Sans le estuviera sacando las palabras. Araña la espalda de Sans, sobreestimulado y veinte tipos de coger, sin sentido que se derraman de su boca entre jadeos. -Sí, lindura, tómalo, sólo cógeme, jódeme, es bueno, es tan bueno, ¡rayos, mierda, mierda...!-

Si Sans no estuviese encima de él, inmovilizándolo, Red se habría doblado de lo duro que se viene, su columna vertebral arqueándose dolorosamente, escurriéndolo. Y Sans, ese hijo de puta absoluto, se las arregla para no venirse hasta después de saber que se ha llevado a Red dos veces. Cuando se viene, es callado y casi violento, sólo el traqueteo de sus huesos mientras se estremece y un gemido irregular. Red lo rodea con sus brazos y lo mantiene unido.

Las camisas de Sans están agrupadas entre ellas. Mientras Sans deja de temblar, Red desliza sus manos debajo, moviéndose lentamente para que Sans pueda decirle que no. En cambio, Sans deja que Red toque la parte posterior de su caja torácica sin quejarse. Red puede tocar pero no puede mirar. Es bueno saber.

Las costillas de Sans son sorprendentemente frías al tacto, incluso con ambos sudando en el post-orgasmo. Los huesos son lisos, ni una sola cicatriz en ellos. Sans se tensa un poco cuando Red pasa los dedos por los lugares en los que realmente se aferró.

-Puedo curar estos si quieres.- dice Red, rompiendo el silencio.

-Está bien,- dice Sans, como un completo mentiroso. Lo que sea. Red tuvo que lidiar con imbéciles sobreprotectores que lo curaron cuando él dijo que estaba bien. Sans no se está muriendo. No va a forzar el asunto. Llámalo lisiado solidario o lo que sea.

... Sí, Red no mentirá y dirá que no le gusta la idea de que esas marcas persistan por un tiempo.

Red pasa los dedos por la escalera de la columna de Sans, escuchando el pequeño clic de hueso sobre hueso. Prácticamente puede escuchar a Sans comenzando a pensar demasiado. Red dice: -Realmente me cuidaste muy bien.-

-¿Qué es bien realmente?- Sans dice, desviando y sin molestarse en hacerlo bien. Es totalmente insultante. -Es demasiado subjetivo para significar algo. No existe un código moral universal …-

-Saca tu verga de mí antes de que te pongas filosófico.- dice Red.

Sans lo hace, haciendo una pausa para dejar un último beso en la garganta de Red. -Es broma, el asesinato sigue siendo lo peor.- Luego se sienta y estudia la cadera de Red. Tiene una sonrisa fácil en el rostro, pero se esfuerza mucho por no ver a Red a los ojos. -¿Crees que te saldrá un moretón?-

Red lo siente con los dedos. -Nah. ¿Importa?-

-Edge cree que sí,- dice Sans. -No me gustaría que me arranque la cabeza del cuello. Es algo posible.-

-Es gracioso qué tanto crees que lo entiendes,- dice Red. -Porque realmente, realmente no lo haces. Advertencia justa.-

-Debidamente notado,- dice Sans, en un tono que dice que no escuchó una maldita palabra. Weno. No se puede decir que Red no lo intentó. -Si dejo marcas, sólo cúralas, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Okay,- dice Red. -Perra cambiante de humor.-

Él intenta abrazar a Sans. Como era de esperarse, Sans lo evita y se agacha para agarrar su ropa, porque Red realmente quiere jugar el juego en el que intenta hacer que Sans se quede quieto durante dos malditos segundos nuevamente. Sans dice: -Esto fue divertido y todo, pero me voy.-

Por supuesto que está corriendo.

-¿Si?- Red le pregunta a la espalda de Sans. -¿Tienes algún lugar importante en el que debas estar?-

Sans no lo mira mientras se vuelve a poner los shorts. -Todo el mundo está siempre encima mí por dormir, así que pensé en intentarlo.-

-Mentira,- dice Red. Sans se encoge de hombros. Cuando Red extiende la mano y la coloca en la columna vertebral de Sans, donde se le levantan su camisas, Sans se detiene. Su postura es una gran cerda, como un gato con su respaldo. Red se pregunta si él se ve así justo antes de darse la vuelta y morder la cabeza de Edge por ser demasiado amable con él. Probablemente. Red dice: -Oye, maldito.-

-Qué-, dice Sans.

Ligeramente, suavemente, Red acaricia su columna con el pulgar. Sans tiembla un poco. Red dice: -Eres muy bueno para complicar las cosas, ¿verdad?-

-Lo siento, amigo.- dice Sans. -No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.-

-Claro que no.- Red se sienta, satisfecho con el dolor en su vagina donde Sans fue un poco duro con él, y se presiona contra la espalda de Sans. Besa el lugar donde el cuello de Sans se encuentra con su hombro, arrastrando su boca hasta la garganta de Sans. Lentamente, lentamente, el acero se escapa de la columna de Sans. Red murmura contra la curva de la garganta de Sans, -¿Quién dijo que había terminado contigo?-

-Bueno, hubo una parte en la que viniste tres veces,- dice Sans secamente, como si no estuviera inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para darle a Red un mejor acceso.

-Tres veces contra una tuya,- dice Red. -Creo que podemos hacerlo mejor que eso. Porque a menos que te hayas metido una varita luminosa en tu pelvis cuando no estaba mirando, creo que todavía estás, heh, dispuesto a ello.-

-Esto no es una buena idea,- dice Sans. Suena cansado, pero es el tipo de cansancio que no tiene nada que ver con sueño.

-Probablemente no.- acepta Red. Quita los dedos de la columna de Sans y se inclina hacia atrás, dándole espacio. Los dedos de Sans se tensan con fuerza en su sudadera. Red le dice: -Tú decides. Si te quieres ir, no te detendré.-

Es 50/50 de posibilidad de que Sans huya. Son la misma persona por naturaleza, pero esos años de crianza han introducido suficiente variación en el sistema que Red realmente no sabe lo que va a hacer. Todas las cosas que hicieron que Red se aferrara a las pocas cosas buenas en su vida de mierda y tomara lo que quiere con ambas manos no le sucedió a Sans. La vida de Sans simplemente lo hizo raro por pedir cosas, extraño por quererlas, extraño por dejarse así mismo tenerlas.

Si Sans fuera exactamente como Red, se llevarían mejor. Si Sans fuera exactamente como Red, Red probablemente no querría cogerlo tan fuerte como una puerta de malla en un huracán. Siempre ha sido un gran admirador de la teoría del caos.

Sans deja caer la sudadera. La cremallera hace un fuerte "clunk" cuando toca el piso. -No más mierda rara o me voy.-

-Tienes una definición retorcida de mierda extraña. No hay nada malo en querer que alguien diga que eres bueno de vez en cuando.- Sans no dice nada. Red suspira. -Lo tienes. Absolutamente nada raro esta noche aparte de tu ‘coger con tu clon’ programado regularmente.-

-¿Los dobles interdimensionales cuentan como clones?- Sans pregunta a nadie en particular: -Realmente tenemos que resolver la terminología antes de enviar la carta que dice: “Querido Pentagón, nunca pensé que podría pasarle a…” -

Las palabras se pierden cuando Red arrastra la cabeza de Sans hacia atrás y le muerde la garganta. Sans se da la vuelta, tomando la cara de Red en sus manos frías, besándolo desesperadamente como si fuera su último cigarro antes del pelotón de fusilamiento. Red se ríe y Sans deja que Red lo derribe.


End file.
